Pitch Black
If enough kids stop believing, wonder,hopes and dreams it all goes away. And little by little, so do they. No Christmas, or Easter or little fairies that come in the night. There will be nothing but fear, and darkness... and me. It's your turn not to be believed in." : —Pitch Black Pitch Black is the embodiment of fear itself, able to control the surroundings in order to cast the world in darkness, as well as manipulate others based on their greatest fears. He fights a constant battle with the Guardians in effort to extinguish children's belief in them and therefore remove their power. PitchBlack.jpg Physical Appearance Pitch is tall, lithe, and dark in appearance. He has silver-golden yellow eyes, dull pale-gray skin, and glossy black hair that is styled to come out as slick spikes from the back of his head. He wears a long black robe, obscuring his body like a shadow. Underneath the robe, he wears black pants and black shoes. Personality Pitch has always been jealous of the Guardians, who are believed in and praised by children all over the world. The fact that the world's children adore the Guardians and brush him off as 'just a bad dream' has left him bitter. After centuries of hiding under beds and listening to parents tell children he doesn't exist has further blackened Pitch's heart. He had considerable power in the Dark Ages, as everyone believed in him and was terrified of the dark. But once the Guardians came along, Pitch's power decreased until nearly everyone stopped believing or fearing in the Boogeyman. This motivated him to reach his goal: to snuff out every believer the Guardians have until they get a taste of how it feels to be forsaken. He also wished to re-establish belief in the Boogeyman and reclaim some (if not, all) of the power he had in the Dark Ages. Pitch is cunning and manipulative, which he shows multiple times in the film. One example is when he lures Jack in his lair and tells him that the Guardians will never accept Jack as one of them. Because Pitch can tap into people's greatest fears, he uses this ability to his advantage. While he is not physically threatening unless severely angered, he uses more subtle and unnerving tactics to scare Guardians and children alike. Pitch also shows to be ruthless when he shoots Sandman with a harpoon from behind, apparently 'killing' him. A glimpse of his vulnerability is seen, however, when he asks Jack Frost to join him in his shadowy crusade, hoping that their shared sense of loneliness would win Jack to his side, and is genuinely hurt by Jack's refusal, which can imply that he still has human feelings and this offer was a sincere attempt to have a connection to someone. Though he obviously doesn't have any problem showing his sadistic nature as he had no qualms about nearly killing Jack in bitter revenge during the final battle of the movie, trying to possibly turn Jamie into a Fearling and also killing Baby Tooth. He assumed that Jack would show sympathy for his position-both invisible outcasts and shunned by the world. The only one person that Pitch seems to genuinely care about and would never manipulate is his daughter Emily Jane, who became Mother Nature in the books. However, their relationship is broken when Emily Jane thought that her father abandoned her, to the point she stays neutral in the conflict between Pitch and the Guardians. Powers and Abilities Pitch has various shadow powers, such as traversing great distances through shadows,'' ''becoming a shadow, and affect the physical world by interacting with other shadows. He can create Nightmares, Sandman's dream sand corrupted and shaped as dark horses with glowing golden eyes. He seems to only possess limited control over this however, his nightmares turning on him the second his fear was the only source of fear available. He can corrupt Sandy's dream sand as well as any pleasant dream a child is having, turning those dreams themselves into nightmares. Pitch also has the ability to morph his black sand into weapons such as a scythe or an arrow. For the purposes of the crossover, Pitch also has the ability to control or corrupt others (which usually results in a change in the physical appearance of the victim). Much like the guardians, Pitch is an all-powerful immortal spirit, possessing advanced longevity, durability, youth and is virtually unkillable, being the only villain out of the Evil Four to not die in-canon. Because of this, only other spirits and mortals who believe in him (and possibly animals as well) can see, hear and touch him. As the spirit of fear, Pitch draws strength from the fear of others (much like how the guardians are powered by the love of the children of the world), being able to overpower Jack when he tries to freeze his nightmare sand a second time. He is able to read a person's fears instantly, exploiting them to his advantage.